Complicated
by Seriously.Dazzled
Summary: A new coven comes to Forks, unaware at first of the Cullens; which is odd because their cover stories are almost identical! They do find out about each other though, and things get interesting. family/suspense/action/a little romance/TWILIGHT
1. Chapter 1

Complicated-1

_[Alice POV]_

It had been thirteen years since Renesmee Carlie Cullen had been born. Bella and Edward had gone off to Dartmouth and graduated with prestigious degrees. Luckily, none of their fellow Forks High School graduates had remained in Forks after college; Angela, Eric, Ben, Mike, Jessica... all had dispersed. This was the only reason we had returned to Forks. We actually liked it here.

Which is why the news was such a shock.

"What do you mean, another coven is coming?!" Jasper demanded, shaking my shoulders. I sighed, opening my eyes and quickly glancing around at my family. Edward sat next to me on the couch, shock on his face. Bella held his hand, gazing worriedly at his face. Rosalie sat in the one of the armchairs, her hands gripping the armrests as she glared off into space, hatred in her golden eyes. Esme stood behind the chair, her hands clutching the chair back, her shoulders slumped a bit forward. Emmett paced furiously in the center of the room, hands clasped behind his back. Jacob sat in the other chair, a fully-grown Renesmee in his lap. Carlisle stood tall behind the chair, his face worried; yet he was calm as always.

"_Alice!_" Jasper roared. I leapt to my feet.

"What do you _think_ it means, Jazz?!" I cried.

"How many?" Emmett growled, still pacing frantically.

"Ten," Edward said numbly.

"Fantastic," Emmet mumbled. "As many of them as there are of us." We counted Jacob in the family tally now, of course. He and Nessie were officially an item. Edward grudgingly put up with the match; Bella was just happy that Jacob had finally found someone for him, and that her daughter was happy; the rest of us were getting used to having a dog around most of the time. (Rosalie, of course, was slower to adjust than the rest of us.)

"When?" Carlisle said tensely.

"I'm not sure. Soon, very soon," I replied quietly, sitting back down. Edward sighed.

"Do they know we're here?" Esme asked.

"No," I replied.

"Good," Emmett replied, planning already. "We'll have the element of surprise."

"They don't want to fight, Em," Carlisle said calmly.

"Only because they don't know we're here!" Rosalie shouted.

"But they will," Renesmee said softly.


	2. Chapter 2Digging Deeper

**What do you think? Review, comment and rate, as always. Yeah, this idea for fanfic is pretty random. This is also my first fanfic. So cut me some slack!!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!! The Saga was written by Stephenie Meyer. I don't own any of it. (This, unfortunately, includes Edward Cullen.)**

* * *

Chapter Two- Digging Deeper

_[Alice POV]_

"What do they look like?" Jasper pressed, sitting between Edward and myself. "What are their names?" I sighed.

"Their names are Mason, Genevive, Myra, Cody, Therea, Skylar, Nicholas, Dimitri, Corin and Makkena Caston. Most of them have nicknames: Mason is sometimes Mase, Genevive is sometimes Jenny, Therea is sometimes Rea, Skylar is sometimes Sky, Nicholas is sometimes Nick, and Makkena is sometimes Kenna. They are also paired up; Mason and Skylar; Nicholas and Makkena; Dimitri and Myra; Cody and Therea; and Corin and Genevive." I took a breath, closing my eyes to focus. "Their story is like ours," I said quietly. "Corin and Genevive, married, act as adopted parents to their 'children'. The two of them could be Carlisle and Esme's long-lost twins." The two looked at each other across the room. "Mason is as tall and almost as strongly built as Emmett." Em looked up at the mention of his name. "He has honey-blonde hair like Jasper, though. Skylar is tall and lean, with straight, sun-blonde hair that falls to the small of her back. She looks almost exactly like Rosalie." Rose turned to glare at me for the comparison. I sighed, continuing. "Nicholas is tall as Jasper. He has short black hair. Makkena is an inch or so shorter than Bella, and has shoulder-length red hair. Dimitri—" Edward stiffened at the name—"is an inch or so taller than Edward, with short, light brown hair. Myra is only a bit taller than me, and she has a strawberry blonde bob. Sort of like Tanya's. Therea has wavy red-gold hair that's halfway down her back; the color just _screams_ Irish. She's about as tall as Nessie. Cody is... wow, Cody is only about four or five inches shorter than Jake!"

"Do they have powers?" Emmett demanded.

"Yes," I sighed. Emmett groaned.

"Which ones?" Jasper growled.

"Mason is powerless, unless you count his immense strength; he's very strong, even for a vampire; Skylar has a power like Chelsea does—you know, Chelsea in the Volturi?—; Nicholas is powerless; Makkena is an escape artist like Victoria was; Dimitri has a shield like Bella's, only physical; Myra is powerless; Cody is powerless; Therea is an amateur tracker, about half the skills that James had; Corin's power is like Eleazer's; and Genevive is powerless."

"Not _too_ bad," Edward muttered, taking Bella's hand absently in his.

"What color are their eyes?" Nessie asked quietly. Every back in the room stiffened; every pair of eyes locked onto my face.

"Gold," I said after a minute. "Their eyes are gold."

* * *

**Reply and rate!! It's that little button right down there. xD**


	3. Chapter 3Meeting

Chapter Three-Meeting

_[Alice POV]_

Everyone exhaled a collective sigh of relief, especially Bella. She, of course, was the most...accepting of humans out of all of us. Suddenly, I stiffened, frantically searching for the outcome of the decision I had just seen them make. Edward groaned as I found it.

"What?" Emmett said, stopping in his frantic pacing and turning to look between Edward and me. "What is it?"

"They're coming," I whispered. Everyone except for Nessie and Jacob stopped breathing; even they froze for a minute. These two words had been fate for this family ever since Bella. "They" had been three different groups that each time had almost spelled disaster for us. The first time, it had been James, Laurent, and Victoria. The second time, it had been Victoria and her army of newborns. The third, it had been the Volturi. _All_ of them.

"All of them?" Carlisle said, breaking the silence with a tense voice.

"Yes," Edward said.

"I hate history," Jacob muttered darkly. We all turned to look at him; Rosalie turned to glare. Edward smirked, already knowing the reason for his words.

"Why?" Jasper asked.

"It's notorious for repeating itself," Jacob replied. We all nodded. I got a future of Emmett going out to meet the new coven and ripping them to shreds.

"Don't even think about it," Edward and I said together, glaring at him. He huffed out a breath, going over to Rose, picking her up with one arm and sitting down with her in his lap. Suddenly I heard Corin's decision, loud and clear. They obviously knew my power.

_Clearing_.

Edward and I rose at the same time. Bella stood up with Edward, their hands still intertwined.

"What's going on?" Rosalie hissed.

"They know how Alice's power works," Edward said evenly. "Corin just very pointedly decided to meet us in the baseball clearing." Instantly, everyone was on their feet.

"Let's go," Carlisle said.

We all ran—_ran_—out the door. Once out, Jacob shifted and ran with us. Absently, I gave thanks that he had once again started tying a cable of clothing around his ankle. We reached the clearing in moments. Jacob was gone for a moment, coming back in a pair of blue jeans. He easily took Renesmee and lifted her to sit on one of his shoulders. We settled in to wait.

Moments later, we all turned our heads to the spot where they would emerge, a startling sense of déjà vu from so many years ago washing over me.

Makkena emerged first, her straight red hair giving her away. Nicholas was quickly behind her, with Mason and Skylar following. Dimitri and Myra appeared next, walking side-by-side with Cody and Therea. Corin and Genevive brought up the rear. They all walked quickly toward us, stopping when they were a yard away. They formed a line identical to ours, with Corin and Genevive in the center across from Carlisle and Esme. The group wore simple outfits of jeans and T-shirts with tennis shoes; the clothes of vampires who had been traveling. They regarded us calmly; Corin and Genevive at least. The rest had several different emotions on their faces, ranging from rage to fear to shock and surprise. Each had caution showing in their eyes.

I suppressed a smile as I felt an extra layer of protection surround the Cullen line, able to identify the source of the feeling by now. It was Bella's shield, protecting us as always.

_[Edward POV]_

It was difficult not to glare at the intruders, though as far as I could tell their intentions were innocent. Corin, the father-figure like Carlisle to our family, had mentally acknowledged me as soon as his family was assembled, letting me know beforehand that he already knew of all of our powers, and that they knew that we knew of theirs. He also had hastened to add that they came in peace, just to talk. Naturally, I was still wary.

After several moments of silence I spoke up in a normal voice, making several people jump. "They are going to let us speak first," I addressed Carlisle, "as they are on our land." Carlisle nodded.

"Greetings," he said courteously. "What brings you here?"

"It had been time for a move," Corin answered evenly. Carlisle, Esme, Bella, Renesmee, Alice and I nodded in understanding. The others remained glaring frozenly at the Castons.

"Understandable," I said, forcing myself to keep a level tone, "but why _here_?" It was Genevive who answered.

"It was far away from our old home," she said in her lilting soprano. "It was also rarely sunny here, which I'm sure is also a bonus for your family." She addressed me personally. I nodded curtly. Suddenly, Makkena stiffened.

"Yes, Makkena," I said. Her eyes flashed to me, an indecipherable look on her face. "You do hear two heartbeats. You, Mason," I said, turning to him, "would also be almost correct in assuming you smell werewolf." I grinned. The rest of my family chuckled, while the Castons looked at each other warily and muttered. Corin spread his hands, palms up; a gesture of peace.

"It appears that we have some things to discuss," he said, smiling.

"Yes," Emmett said, grinning smugly, "so it does."

* * *

**So yeah, review and comment as always, please! More to come as I think of it. =)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS.**


End file.
